


the gap in our bed

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Everyone is in a swap of need to indulge in the privacy everyone has. They want to know, yelling questions out and trying to find out their little truth. But, of course, they fail.Everything is drunk and haze, mayday, the loving arms around Byleth give floods warmth that keep her attached to reality. WE who mistakenly believe that people love us, our beliefs are either right or wrong. Either or.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	the gap in our bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo holds me at gunpoint? not clickbait! A story for the biggest edelgard fan I know... you really do be the gay person.

"El. Do you still believe we are destined to walk another path?" The loving shapes on her arms nearly makes Byleth's question swirl into vapor, there are moments we become selfish and want to stay in a moment forever. Truly, two beings who are opposite of one another and yet they come close. Loving and trusting, that is what people envy.  
  
"...Yes... while it was a difficult path, I believe this path is the best one." Even if that path is streaked with blood, regret, the death of loved ones... didn't you reach your goal? If you reached your goal, find the ending that fits your vision. You're here, in the moment and you have found peace in yourself. A country that is held by the mentality of living in the moment, not by living in the past or unknown future.  
  
If you can find time and craft your own way of life, aren't you quite the hero? You are able to save yourself but not others, yet, you feel bad. You feel bad because you're human, having feelings attached to even the most harsh truths. You mask it behind the fact you have someone who loves you. Love cannot cure everything, it may be the most dangerous thing you've ever let into your life.  
  
Our bodies are made sweet from the dark side of the moon, the blood and grief we've been through. With beating hearts and choosing the path that's the best in our eyes, we cannot think of things such as loneliness.  
  
To describe people as flavors... they're all sweet, spicy, salty, bitter, and sour. Edelgard may be harsh and bitter, but behind that appearance, sweet and sour do make their way onto the plate. Spinning around and around and round, the moon that shines down in the graceful forest.  
  
Ourselves opening up and breathing in fresh air, the heavy weights of reality lifted. The mutual trust and love in one another shall spur the love that is inside. Sweetness and sorrow may overflow the wounds, but the humanity between each other is greater.  
  
"Byleth... M-my Professor... I'm so glad I got to meet you."  
  
"Why is that, El?"  
  
"With you... I'm not alone. I'm happy." Edelgard's heart has been filled with the honest crimson feelings that Byleth created by her side. From the realistic portrait of the professor to their marriage, the life that flows back into one another.  
  
The life that is cherished unlike those who are deep in hell, gloom surrounding everything. Those gloomy people have so much trash littered around them, it must be attractive to some. Quite a surprise to some, right? Don't aim too high or you'll be disappointed too.   
  
The blue and indigo in intertwined hands are comprised of self love and love for one another. The passion that lies hidden, overcoming ethics, truth, human understanding, come and find what drives you! The people of the deceased? The siblings of the past?   
  
Byleth believes the start of any humanity is betrayal, the feelings of love that were cut by scissors. No matter how much they love each other, there are still problems. But if you're willing to bring them up and voice your opinion at times the relationship you have will be better.   
  
"Byleth, I want to thank you."   
  
No matter how many times you pray, sing, shout, go crazy, you're still the same person in the end. Humans can't 'change', all they do is alter bits of the original self until they forget all in the past, aren't you talking big to pretend you understand anything?   
  
"Anything that comes from you, Edel... it is a gift." Strands pooling over fingers, the loving hold, the no such thing of a happy ending. There's no worth to useless people, but two useless 'mistake' people have become the most useful. The building blocks of this love and you and me, in the end...   
  
"You do so much for me... it's only fair that I give you all that I am."   
  
Edelgard nuzzles Byleth's neck, people always cry over love letters. That's why you'll feel strange after reading and seeing the duo here, because you're like everyone else. Every time you wish for happiness, you're cursing another person.   
  
"I love you... m-my Byleth."   
  
Byleth's laughter comes out girlish, holding Edelgard and enjoying their time. Drunk on the normalcy, the social nature of the duo, the ideology... showing off each other and learning what it is to be human, isn't that what makes this story 'admirable?'


End file.
